Forget Where The Heart Is
by xoxodovelove
Summary: Caroline is one of the Original Vampires. Klaus stabbed her in the 20's before he did Rebekah. She resides in the locked tomb, now that Bonnie has unlocked it. Caroline is to help them destroy Klaus. Will she? Or will she let her love get in the way. K/C
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Caroline is one of the Original Vampires. Klaus stabbed her in the 20's before he did Rebekah. She resides in the locked tomb, now that Bonnie has unlocked it. Caroline is to help them destroy Klaus. Will she? Or will she let her love get in the way of things. AU Klaus/Caroline.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"It's open, I've got it!" Bonnie said, looking across the room to find Stefan. After months of trying to open the tomb. She had finally gotten it. Stefan came running down the stairs into the basement. Bonnie slowly opened up the casket to reveal a girl laying inside. It was not what they had suspected at all.

It was a girl, she looked around 18 years old. She had blonde hair, her skin looked grey and she wore a beautiful red, flapper dress. "We need someone to take the dagger out." Stefan said to Bonnie, she simply nodded.

"I know, I called Elena, she should be here soon." Bonnie explained, looking over at Stefan. She swore that she saw him quince, but she ignored it and focused on the female in front of her. Could this help them kill Klaus?

Elena walked down to the basement a few minutes later. She stopped when she saw Stefan standing there. He had left her standing on Wikery Bridge where her parents died, and where he had saved her. She walked over and stood next to Bonnie. "So this is the tomb that we couldn't get open?" Elena asked and Bonnie nodded. "And I need to pull the dagger out."

"Yes." Bonnie simply replied. Elena nodded and moved towards the casket.

"Are you sure this will help us kill Klaus?" Bonnie nodded once more. Elena wrapped her arms around the dagger and pulled it out of the girl.

"I'm gonna go get her a snack for when she wakes up." Stefan suggested before disappearing. Elena turned around and looked at the door where he had just left. Bonnie placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

The two stood there for what seemed like hours. "Look, she is waking up." Bonnie stated as the grey color on the girl began to fade. She leaned over and looked at the girl more carefully as her blue eyes popped open. She sat up and slowly got out of the casket. Stefan arrived in the basement just as she began looking at the two girls, the look on her face said that she was seeing which one to eat first.

"Here." Stefan said tossing a male in the direction of the female. She wasted no time in sinking her teeth into the male and draining him dry. She let go of him and he dropped to the ground dead. The girl wiped her mouth with her red sleeve.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked looking at the two females and the male in the back. She looked harder at him, her memory was slowly coming back. "You, I know you, Monterey. Stefan Salvatore." She said to him. The events clicking inside of her brain. "I told you to go to Chicago, where Klaus was." She said slowly, making sure her events were correct. Stefan nodded.

"Yes you did. We traveled there together, then you disappeared." He stated doing her best to try and remember her name.

"Klaus killed me, where is that bastard?" She asked furious. "Who are you?" She then asked the darker skinned girl. She then looked at the other girl, "You look like Katerina Petrova, however, you have a heartbeat therefore, you are not her."

"Caroline," Stefan started. "This is Bonnie, and Elena. Elena is a descendant of Katherine."

"I always knew she was hiding something." Caroline said looking at Elena.

"You can help us to kill Klaus?" Caroline nodded slightly. Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"You unleashed his greatest weakness." She told them.

"Good. You are welcome to stay at my house. Plenty of rooms and we can keep you hidden from Klaus." Stefan said. Caroline nodded. "And if you ask nicely, they might take you out for human clothing and accessories. I have business to attend too." He said before disappearing.

"No offense, but I don't associate with vampires on a friendly basis." Bonnie said coldly and left.

"I'm not as bitchy as Rebekah." Caroline said to Elena. She nodded slightly. "And I promise not to kill you."

"Okay, but you have to tell me about yourself." Elena said and the vampire nodded. "Let's go." Elena said and they left the home.

* * *

><p>As Caroline and Elena browsed from shop to shop, she kept quiet about her history. Elena had to help pick out some of the vampires clothing. They were in the third shop, when Elena decided to remind her about their deal. "So, Caroline. Tell me about yourself."<p>

Caroline sighed, she did the best she could to ignore the subject, but she spoke. "I was born in the 10th century, around 984, I honestly cannot remember. I lived in the same town as the original family. When they decided to turn, I somehow was with them. I don't really know how that happened, but I was turned with the rest of them."

"Wait- so your not a part of the original family?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head before picking up a light blue dress. "Its cute try it on."

"I am an original, just not a blood relative of them, thats why a dagger works on me. I wouldn't recommend doing it again, if you want me to kill Klaus. I kept with the family, Rebekah and I got very close. I went off on my own in the early 1900's found Stefan then went to Chicago with him. The Klaus stabbed me." She said before looking at more of the clothing.

"Were you and Stefan-?" Elena asked. Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No, we were friends, kind of. I had another man, Elijah." Caroline lied, giving Elena the smile that she needed to make it convincing. "I was told he was in Chicago, but he wasn't. Then Klaus stabbed me. He knows that I know where the white oak tree is. It was said that there was only one. But there is a second one."

"What?" Elena asked shocked. Caroline nodded.

"If you want me to tell you the location, or take you with me there, then I am going to have to trust you." Caroline said grabbing the clothing that was in Elena's hand and trying them on. She decided to purchase them all, but she kept on the blue dress. Thankfully, the teen didn't question how old her money was.

"Do you mind if we stop and I get something to eat?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded.

"Oh yes, sorry. I keep forgetting that you are human." She said with a smile. "Lets go get you some human food."

"You know, you aren't the worst company in the world." Elena said and Caroline smiled.

"Well its a pleasure to hear that. Considering that I've been stuck in a tomb for the past ninety years." The two took a seat at the grill.

"Your welcome." Elena said with a smile. "I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Elena said excusing herself from the table. Caroline got up and headed to the bar, she sat down on a stool and ordered herself a drink. Compelling the male to not check her identification. She took a sip of her drink and felt a familiar presence next to her.

"I've heard its bad luck for a lady to drink alone." The male voice said. Caroline ignored him. "After all of these years, you are going to ignore me?" He asked.

"Yes." She snapped. He grabbed her arm and in a flash, they were outside. He had her pinned to the wall. "What do you want me to say, 'Yes Klaus, darling. Anything you need?" She said sarcastically. He pinned her harder against the wall. "Do you like my dress? Its your favorite color on me." She said pushing him off of her. In a flash he had her pinned once again.

"Oh yes I quite like it." He whispered in her ear.

"You stabbed me." Caroline stated.

"But you still love me." He said before capturing her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys!<p>

Here is a new Story! I hope you like it!

I love the idea of Caroline and Klaus so I hope you enjoy it!

Let me know your opinions and Please Review!

We don't own anything sadly.

Xoxodovelove


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Caroline is one of the Original Vampires. Klaus stabbed her in the 20's before he did Rebekah. She resides in the locked tomb, now that Bonnie has unlocked it. Caroline is to help them destroy Klaus. Will she? Or will she let her love get in the way of things. AU Klaus/Caroline.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Yes I do." Caroline said to him with a smile. Before he realized what happened, she grabbed a twig from on the ground and stabbed him in the chest. He winced in pain but it was soon over.

"Ah, love. You know that can't kill me." He pulled out the twig and dropped it onto the ground.

"Yes but that's for putting me in the damned coffin!" She scolded.

"Still feisty I see, I like that."

"Now if you excuse me, I have to make nice with Elena. You know how hard that is when she looks like Tatia?"

"She has been dead for over a thousand years and your still jealous?" Klaus asked her, tilting his head to the side. Caroline pouted. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "No need to worry love, I'm all yours. Your all mine." She opened her mouth to speak, however she would be speaking to thin air. Caroline always hated it when he did that to her. She turned and walked back inside of the grill, carefully walking back to Elena.

"Where did you go?" Elena asked the blonde.

"Outside, I thought I saw someone familiar."

"All of the originals are awake, roaming around the town."

"Thats fun."

"Anyways, I have been putting this off, but the originals are having a ball tonight. Since I've been told that I can't go. I bet if you come with me, they will cut me some slack." Elena said with a small smile on her face. Caroline nodded her head.

"Does this mean more shopping?"

"Yes it does."

* * *

><p>Hours later the girls arrived back at Elena's home. She invited her inside of her home without a second thought. Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes, this girl should be more careful though she knew that Caroline would help her out. Caroline wasn't expecting him to show up that quickly and she was having second thoughts about killing him. Elena knew about the stake from the white oak tree, but she didn't know what needed to be added in addition to the simple wooden stake. She followed Elena up to her room and the two laid out their dresses. Elena's was a beautiful black and brown strapless dress, while Caroline's was blue with a black overlay with the tulle sleeves. It didn't take long for the girls to get ready, Caroline let Elena curl her hair along with doing her make up. Caroline already wanted to make another shopping date to purchase some of these objects. Elena drove the two to the ball, they got out of her large car and walked inside. It seemed like as soon as Elena walked into the room, a male was next to her. "Your not supposed to be here." He said to her.<p>

"Well I am. I am here with Caroline and we are surveying the originals. Now if you will excuse us." Stefan grabbed Caroline's arm, she turned and looked at him, letting out a growl.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"You are supposed to stay away from Klaus."

"I believe its too late for that." Caroline responded, her glance went towards Klaus who was across the room, staring at her.

"If you'll excuse us, we need drinks." Elena said taking her arm and walking off towards the bar. She got them both glasses of champagne.

"Who was that male?" Caroline asked her.

"Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

"He wasn't that bad looking." She responded, Elena groaned.

"Oh you have no idea."

"if everyone could gather, please." Elijah said from on the stairs where the rest of the original family stood. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever our family gets together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." The originals all walked down the stairs. Caroline watched as Niklaus began walking towards her, but her vision of him was cut off by another original male.

"Kol." She said.

"Caroline, you look as dashing as ever." He smiled. "Care to dance?" He offered her his hand. She looked back at Niklaus who was standing behind his brother. She smirked.

"I'd love too." Caroline took his hand, Niklaus's face dropped as Kol led her onto the dance floor. The two began the dance.

"And what was that darling, you and I both know that I was always second choice."

"He daggered me, besides its his turn to be jealous." Kol shook his head as his hand went to her waist and clasped his other hand with her. They began to twirl around on the dance floor.

"Ah, there it is. You would never dance with me willingly."

"Oh Kol don't be so hard on yourself, your not that bad company." Caroline assured him. He laughed.

"Alright darling, whatever you say." The two parted and she spun away from him and right into Niklaus's arms. He began dancing with her.

"I do believe I deserved that." He spoke. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You deserve much worse, Niklaus." He hung his head. "However, you know as well as I do that I could never do anything to harm you, unlike you."

"Caroline." He sighed, then bowed and kissed her hand finishing the dance. "Can I get you a drink,"

"Please." She said walking off of the dance floor. Niklaus walked away and she felt a presence next to her. It was Damon.

"Socializing with the enemy?" He asked.

"Would you like my help or not?"

"Yes we do, but I'm not sure that I can trust you."

"Live a little handsome." She said before walking away from him, finding Elena. She was walking inside with Stefan walking next to her. "Your brother is annoying." He laughed.

"So I have been told."

"Here you are." Caroline heard Niklaus say from behind her, handing her another glass of champagne.

"Thank you."

"Come, I need to show you something." Nik said, he took her arm and led her up the stairs. She could hear Stefan and Elena talking from down the stairs.

"Great, she is already back with Klaus."

"Don't you trust her?" Elena asked him.

"I don't trust anyone who hangs out with him."

"Why? You did." Caroline looked at them in enough time to see her walking away from him. Niklaus led her into his room. She looked at him cautiously, but he walked right through his room into an adjoining room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"You know why, look around." Caroline did so, she looked around and saw artwork all around the room, continuing with an easel and other painting utensils.

"Niklaus, you did this?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes, you told me to continue with my passion, I only realized that it was too late to try to undo what I did to you. I tried to open the coffin but nothing would work, I wanted to undagger you, I promise you. Now that you are here I'm not letting you go." He said to her, his eyes were begging to have him forgive her.

"Niklaus, I'm sorry. I have to leave." She said to him, in a flash she was out of his room and standing near Elena. "We need to leave."

"Why? What happened?" Elena asked, looking up. She saw Klaus watching the two girls from above. "Okay." The two girls gathered their items and made their way outside and into Elena's car. Elena made her way to the Salvatore boarding house. Caroline closed her eyes and remembered what the witches told her.

"You will kill Niklaus." They said. "Or we will kill you ourselves. Since you are not of Mikaelson blood, you will be easier to murder than the others. By your true death, Niklaus will be ruined. "

* * *

><p>I am so so SO sorry that I haven't updated! So many things have happened, and the simplest thing to say is I'm back now that I have the Season 3 DVD to inspire me! Thank you to all that have reviewed! I'm so glad that you have enjoyed this and alerted and favorited it! Thank you all so much!<p>

xoxodovelove


End file.
